One Shot Percabeth
by SuchASeaweedBrain
Summary: Percy had been acting really weird towards Annabeth lately. She has her mind set on finding out why. What happens when she visits his apartment?


[A/n] Hey! This is my first One Shot, (Or story for that matter) so try to be nice to me! Annabeth and Percy are in High School and they were friends until Percy started acting very weird towards Annabeth. This is what happens when she confronts him. They're not demi gods, and about 16/17 years old. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.

Annie's POV (O gosh, she's gonna kill me) ANNABETH's POV. *Smiles nervously.* Right on to the story.

**Just tell me.**

I was done with his behaviour. We were friends, hung out, laughed and then from one day to another he started acting weird towards me. Avoiding me, we kind of drifted apart, even though I tried keeping us together, he refused to cooperate. So now I'm done. I'm on my way to his apartment. He moved there just as he started acting weird.

I noticed I was stomping as I climbed the stairs to his second floor apartment. Without giving myself the time to think about what I was doing, which was certainly going to make me back out, I knocked on the door. Maybe a bit louder than I was planning to, but my anger made me think a lot less about the stuff I did. In case you hadn't noticed yet.

I heard some noises and footsteps behind the door. It took him maybe ten seconds to open the door. Enough for me to tap my foot impatiently. When he opened the door he looked slightly annoyed, until he saw me. Than he swallowed and without a word held open the door for me. I stepped in, looking around I noticed it was a lot cleaner than I had expected. White and see green walls and a black leather couch. Also a big flat screen TV and a low wooden table in front of the couch.

I turned to face him. My grey eyes slightly narrowed. He was wearing jeans and a simple green t-shirt. His black hair was slightly ruffled and his see green eyes looked at me with slight…concern maybe. 'Hi.' He then said. This would have made me laugh if I hadn't been mad at him. 'Hi.' I said back. I noticed how accusing my voice sounded. He gestured to the couch and I sat down crossing my arms in front of my chest. I must have looked like a pouting five year old but I didn't care.

He sat down across from me on the wooden table, his eyes at the same height as mine. 'So, what's up?' He asked, another typical Percy question. I narrowed my eyes at him and he bit his lip. 'Why have you been treating me like I'm dirt or something?' I almost spat to him. He looked down guilty. He mumbled something I couldn't understand. 'What did you say?' I asked, narrowing my eyes, again. 'I said I just, I don't know okay.' He said. He doesn't know? He doesn't know!?

'You don't know?' I practically growled at him. He looked up again this time his eyes seemed, almost taunting. Daring me to yell at him. 'Yeah I don't know. Or actually I just don't want to tell you.' He said, rudely may I add. 'You don't want to tell me?' I yelled this time. 'You have to tell me.' I sneered. He shook his head. 'No I don't.' He said triumph in his voice. Well mister, two can play that game. 'You owe me, you have to tell me. Remember the time with Miss Dodds, the math teacher?' I smiled sweetly at him. His eyes narrowed. I got him.

Then to my surprise he still shook his head. That stuck a nerve. Okay maybe another nerve. 'Just tell me for heaven's sake! Or show me if that's easier for your little brain!' I yelled, planning on standing up from the couch. That didn't work out the way I planned. The look in Percy's eyes changed. They changed from the distant look they'd been wearing ever since I started yelling again to, fear? Than into a sort of determination. Yeah I guess that's the right word. And before I could say anything he took my face in his hands and kissed me. My mind was still trying to figure out what just happened when my body reacted. And to my surprise when my mind caught up, I noticed I was kissing him back.

His soft lips felt surprisingly good against mine as my hands snaked around his neck. His hands slid down to my waist as we kept our lips locked. I was trying to figure out what I was doing and why. Then I realized that he had been treating me like this because he liked me. He liked me. Percy Jackson my best friend liked me. Me, for heaven's sake, he could have any girl he wanted with his looks, but no, he liked me. And with a shock I realized I liked him.

I deepened the kiss as I pulled him next to me on the couch and straddled his hips. I had no clue how I'd never realized before that the reason I wanted him near me was about more than friendship. His hands slowly moved over my waist as I ran my hands through his hair.

Then to my great annoyance my phone rang, it was in my back pocket. I softly growled as I pulled back and fished the phone out of my back pocket. The screen said: Thalia. My best friend, she always has great timing… not. I threw a quick look at Percy who was looking at me intently. 'Sorry I have to take this.' I said blushing and climbing of the couch and Percy. 'Annabeth.' I answered.


End file.
